Rhaenyra Connington
Rhaenyra Connington is the Lady of Griffin's Roost and the head of House Connington. She's the firstborn daughter of Lord Ronald Connington and his wife, Mya Fell. Appearance Rhaenyra has chestnut brown hair falling on her back, a pale complexion and a piercing chestnut gaze. She's lithe and fit, short of stature. A true lady. History It is said that the Connington sisters are so alike that not even their parents could tell them apart ; both with chestnut hair and hazel gaze, both fair of skin and small of waist, both short in a lady-like manner, both graceful in their dresses. However, even though they're similar in physical appearance, that is where their differences end ; and their lord father knew that well. Twins Rhaenyra and Rhaena, Valyrian in names alone, were born on a stormy night in their mother's chambers in 349 AC. Their father, Lord Ronald Connigton, was older in the time of their birth, and had three miscarriages with his wife, Lady Mya Fell, before the twins' birth, therefore his happiness was great even though it was girls that were born, not boys. And they were just as Ronald and Mya had hoped ; the eldest sibling, Rhaenyra, was a true administrator from very early on, ruling the cities in her head, and managing the estates she had imagined. Her father's pride, Rhaenyra would always shun her sister Rhaena, and thus was given a proper education, Ronald treating her as if she were a boy, rather than a girl. The only thing Rhaenyra was lacked, was a martial training ; and as the result, she always had a personal bodyguard, her rather distant cousin Kyle Fell, by her side. The two developed a close bond that stands to this day. No matter how hard her father had tried to avoid martial training, Rhaenyra's natural talent for archery became visible and he had no choice but to give her a bow and arrow and a proper teacher. That's where Rhaenyra meets Ser Arys Connington, who serves as her castellan to this day. She had also shown interest in falconry, and by 358 AC, she was given her first falcon, whom she named Victory, and is still not matched in Griffin's Roost. As Rhaenyra grew up, she was trained extensively in, what she calls " the art of logistics. " She was often tasked with collecting grain for winter and organizing such operations, and that was the great source of pride for Ronald and Mya. And the rest of Rhaenyra's kin. However, in 364 AC, Ronald's health began to decline and he immediately named Rhaenyra his heir, while her sister Rhaena, a proper lady, was groomed for marriage. He sealed a past deal with House Errol, marrying Rhaena to Tommen Errol, a relative of the main line. After her father's passing, Rhaenyra took over her family's holdings, and not before long, she became an aunt ; her sister Rhaena had given birth to a son, Brynden Errol. At that time, she was using her skills as adminstrator to manage her holds, just like the games she used to play as a child, with the help of her lady mother and castellan, Ser Arys Connington. As she kept Kyle Fell at her side ever since she was little, she grew to love him, and even become his lover. Rhaenyra found herself pregnant in 368 AC, aged 18. Nine moons later, she gave birth, in an exhausting process, to a boy, whose parents were ready to accept him and name him Cedric Storm. Now, in 370 AC, Rhaenyra is engaged with Kyle, and is still leading her House as proud as their sigil stands. Timeline 49 AC - Rhaenyra and Rhaena Connington are born. 354 AC - Rhaenyra meets Kyle Fell. 3rd moon 364 AC - Rhaenyra's father gets ill, she is named his heir. Rhaena is married to Tommen Errol. 6th moon 364 AC - Ronald Connington dies, Rhaenyra becomes the Lady of Griffin's Roost. 367 AC - Brynden Errol is born. 368 AC - Rhaenyra becomes pregnant ; Cedric Storm is born. 370 AC - Rhaenyra is engaged with Kyle Fell. Category:House Connington Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi